<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dealing with Martin by kendra189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679597">Dealing with Martin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra189/pseuds/kendra189'>kendra189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Simon - Simon's Bravery Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Garrett POV, M/M, Post-Canon, Supportive Garrett Laughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra189/pseuds/kendra189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The week after the Ferris Wheel, everyone is happy and looking to the future of their final semester at Creekwood High. But Martin needs some more closure about everything that happened. Maybe Simon does too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bram Greenfeld &amp; Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Simon - Simon's Bravery Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dealing with Martin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is set in the week immediately following the Ferris Wheel. This is the fourth story in my little series: </p><p>First Story: Simon, the Brave<br/>Second Story: The Ferris Wheel<br/>Third Story: Coming Home from the Ferris Wheel</p><p>The first two are told from Bram’s POV and the third is from Simon's POV but I wanted to try my hand at writing from Garrett’s point of view  - see if I can write from a different character’s perspective. It was way harder than I thought! </p><p>Anyhow, I hope you guys like this story. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was certainly a game-changer of a weekend, that’s for sure. Friday night – Simon did his big romantic gesture at the ferris wheel, my boy Bram joined him there and now they’re, like, in big-time love. Although Bram says they haven’t officially said that to each other, yet. Saturday was the final Cabaret performance and Bram and I went, <em>again</em>, to support our friends. Bram made me go to all three shows. Personally, I would have said that going <em>once</em> to the play is enough, but, then again, I’m not in love with anyone in the cast.</p><p>I’m pretty sure the performance of the play on Saturday was the only time Bram and Simon have been apart since the ferris wheel. It’s like they’re trying to make up for lost time or something. I know they spent all Friday evening, all day Saturday and all day Sunday together. They surfaced from their love cocoon long enough to join us all at the cast party on Saturday night for a few hours. But they arrived together, hand in hand. They left together too.</p><p>I have to admit, it’s hella cute.</p><p>I’m so happy that my boy Bram got exactly what he wanted. He just seems so much more <em>open</em>, relaxed and confident since he and Simon made it official. He deserves it, for sure. So does Simon. I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be super disgustingly sappy with each other and I, for one, will beat up anyone who gives them shit about it.</p><p>Today really does feel like a new chapter. It’s our last semester of high school and anything can happen.  The play is over. Soccer season is done. Basketball season is in full swing. Classes are becoming even less important as we all psych up for our last few months as high schoolers. All kinds of new things could happen. Who knows, maybe Leah will finally pay me a second glance. Wouldn’t that be somethin’.</p><p>I walk into the cafeteria at lunch feeling pretty good.</p><p>I walk over to our usual table, and sure enough, there’s Bram and Simon sitting side by side with Leah sitting across from them. Nick and Abby are just coming over with their trays. I walk over with my tray and take a seat next to Leah, right across from Simon.</p><p>“Si! You’re gonna come watch our basketball game after school today, right? Although, I assume you’re <em>just</em> as clueless about the basketball rules as you were about soccer?” I tease.</p><p>Bram smiles bashfully and glances quickly at Simon but then back at me.</p><p>“Yep! That's correct! I know the term <em>point guard</em> and that the basketball goes in the hoops, but that’s about it.”</p><p>Leah, never one to miss an opportunity to sass, pipes in with, “Aah, yes, but do you know what the point guard <em>does</em>?”</p><p>“Sure don’t!” Simon laughs at himself. I’m glad he’s taking this in stride. I know he’s had a shitty couple of weeks, but I think he’d resent it if we treated him any differently. Besides, the last three days have probably already more than made up for any negative crap he went through leading up to the ferris wheel.</p><p>Simon continues, “But Abby’s gonna sit with me, right? I know she <em>loves </em>to school me on all the sports stuff I don’t know.” And he gives her a joking smirk.</p><p>Abby smiles gleefully back at Simon. “Absolutely, I will! Plus, we’re a team! We have to go and cheer on <em>our fellas</em>, right?” She smirks.</p><p>I don’t even have to look to know that Leah just rolled her eyes at that comment. Bram, turns a bashful shade of red and smiles at Simon. Simon’s already smiling at him.</p><p>Leah, I suspect feeling a little left out, changes the subject, “But more importantly, Bram it’s your birthday this weekend! And it’s extra special, because it’s your <em>Golden Birthday,</em> 18 on the 18<sup>th</sup>!! Last time I brought this up, you dodged my question, but no getting out of it this time! How do you want to celebrate?”</p><p>I watch as Simon and Bram exchange glances once again. Clearly they <em>have </em>discussed Bram’s birthday. Bram’s talked it over with me too. Bram doesn’t like a lot of attention and never likes when people fuss on his birthday. The idea that he’ll get extra attention this time is not something he’s relishing, that’s for sure.</p><p>Leah continues, “You’re the birthday boy, so you get to decide. If you <em>really</em> don’t want to acknowledge it, we can all just hang out, not say anything and I’ll sneakily slip a birthday card and piece of cake to you when no one’s looking.”</p><p>She always surprises me. She usually prides herself on being the person who doesn’t care about anyone or .. anything really, but she always makes an effort for people’s birthdays and that comment to Bram was extra sweet, even for her. Maybe it’s because Bram is now dating her best friend, or maybe she just likes to be nice sometimes on her own terms. Maybe both. God, I wish I knew her better. I want to know her better.</p><p>“Well, my mom offered to throw me a birthday party. But since that would mean it would be alcohol-free <em>and </em>she would be there – and other parents too probably - I politely declined her offer. She did say she would front the cash for the six of us to go out for dinner which sounded like a lot of fun. And then Garrett has offered to host a small party at his house later that night since his parents are away again. A <em>SMALL </em>party, Garrett.” And he looks at me pointedly with a big grin on his face.</p><p>I smile and nod and confirm that’s the plan.</p><p>Simon smiles at me, but suddenly he’s looking over Leah’s shoulder and his good mood seems to evaporate. More to the point, he suddenly seems a little nervous, like he’s bracing himself. Bram looks too, and his smile <em>instantly </em>disappears. Bram looks worriedly at Simon and then back to whoever’s approaching us. Almost instinctively, Bram puts his hand around Simon’s arm.</p><p>I follow Simon’s eyes and see Martin Addison approaching us.</p><p>“Hey Guys!” He says, as if nothing happened. He stands in front of our table, tray in hand, as if he’s expecting us to scoot and make room for him.</p><p>All conversation immediately stops. Abby gives Martin a death stare and Nick hides his face down toward his food. Leah looks at Martin with an amused look, as if she can’t wait to see him get his ass handed to him.</p><p>“What do you want, Martin?” Simon asks. He looks stressed. I’m almost worried about him. I can tell Bram is too.</p><p>“To eat lunch!” Martin responds, in this weird, annoying sing-song voice.</p><p>Is he really doing this? Trying to pretend like everything can go back to the way it used to be? Like we don’t <em>all</em> know what he did to Simon?</p><p>Everyone is weirdly silent. I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m hesitant to speak up. I don’t know if Simon wants emotional backup about getting Martin to leave or if Simon wants the opportunity to speak his truth and deal with this himself.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry Martin, but I really don’t want to eat lunch with you.” Simon responds, matter of factly. He looks at Martin with an uncomfortable look on his face.</p><p>I have to give Simon credit. That was a lot more polite than I would have been in this situation.</p><p>I look up at Martin. He looks offended. And now he looks defensive and mad. This is not a normal reaction to this situation and I’m surprised he has this audacity. Martin surely knows his actions were hideous. More than half the school is mad at him on Simon’s behalf. Surely Martin is aware of that. Hardly anyone talked to him at the Cabaret cast party. He left pretty early and didn't even try to talk to Simon then. </p><p>“Well you’re not the only one here, Simon. Other people get a vote.” Martin responds, triumphantly.</p><p>Oh wow, is he really that oblivious? Does he really think we aren’t going to back our boy up?</p><p>“We don’t want you here either, Martin.” Leah interjects without even a lick of hesitation. She’s so terrific. She doesn’t hesitate or look around at anyone else at the table to see if they agree with her. She just states it like it’s a fact. Which it is.</p><p>“Don’t you think this is a bit extreme? I mean, I’m not <em>evil</em>.” Martin says.</p><p>I look back over at Simon. His brow is deeply furrowed and he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, like he’s trying to calm himself down.</p><p>Bram decides to speak up. He gestures gently toward Martin and speaks in his normal, quiet, calm voice, “Listen, Martin, I feel like maybe you don’t grasp the <em>severity</em> of what you did. You announced Simon’s most personal information to the entire school. <em>The entire school</em>, Martin.... Simon had to come out to his family before he was ready to because he didn’t want his parents hearing it from someone else – because the information was out there and public where anyone could find it. All because of <em>you</em>.” Bram gently rests his chin onto his hand and looks expectantly at Martin, clearly hopeful that Martin will just, <em>get</em> it.</p><p>Martin looks a bit taken aback. Like he knows this is true but he just doesn’t want to face it.</p><p>“Look, I know what I did was shitty. Really shitty. And of course I feel bad. But I thought we were good after the ferris wheel!” He looks <em>and sounds</em> a little desperate as he turns back to Simon and continues “I bought your last ride, Simon! If I hadn’t done that, Bram would have been too late and he would have <em>missed</em> you!”</p><p>Suddenly Bram moves his hand into a fist gently but determinedly and lowers it onto the table. To the untrained observer, that was just a determined shifting of his hands, but I know my boy. He’s angry.</p><p>Bram looks at his fist for a second and then flicks his eyes to Martin with a furious look on his face. But he says nothing.</p><p>“Hoo boy!” I say. “Wow, Martin. You managed to piss off Bram Greenfeld. I wasn’t sure that was even possible.” I don’t want to seem glib with my response, but I know Bram will get that I’m being supportive.</p><p>Another awkward silence fills the table. Abby is looking at Martin like she she’s plotting to murder him. Nick looks annoyed and uncomfortable. He also keeps glancing at Martin as if silently pleading for him to go.  </p><p>Bram has turned his attention back to Simon who is looking more and more upset as Martin continues to push.</p><p>Martin, who apparently<em> can’t</em> take a hint, even when it’s in big neon letters right in front of his face, says “Well, I don’t care, I’m sitting.” and moves to put his tray down and squeeze in next to Leah.</p><p>Simon stands up really suddenly and says kind of shakily, “Fine, then <em>I’ll</em> leave.” He’s clearly not calm.</p><p>Almost as quickly, Bram is on his feet too and says, “I’ll come with you.”</p><p>Abby, who may be a bit hotheaded at times, doesn’t miss the opportunity to stand in support with Simon. She stands up too within a fraction of a second and says, “Let’s all go!”.</p><p>Nick, Leah and I quickly stand up as well. I glance around, and we definitely have the attention of at least half the cafeteria who can see something is going on at our table. I don’t give a shit. Simon and Bram are still the hottest gossip from last week’s events, so this will just extend that story a little, I’m sure. Let people talk, who cares.</p><p>Nick points to the back corner of the cafeteria. “There’s a table over there we can move to.”</p><p>I look over at Martin and give him a tight-lipped but knowing smile. His face has changed and he looks a bit despondent.</p><p>I think he finally, finally gets it.</p><p>“Ok….  Fine. Um. Message received.” And with that, he takes his tray, turns around and walks away. I watch to see where he’s going to sit, but he just walks right out of the cafeteria.</p><p>Abby, Nick and Leah all sit back down. But Simon is clearly still very upset. He’s covering his face with his hand and is taking some deep breaths to try and calm down. Bram looks concerned and hasn’t taken his eyes off Simon. He gently wraps his arm around Simon’s shoulder and quietly says, “Hey, it’s ok. Do you wanna go somewhere and be alone for a minute?  Or … do you want to sit back down?”</p><p>Almost immediately, Simon says “I’ll sit.” If I know Simon, I think he’s tired of feeling like a victim. Like someone that stuff keeps <em>happening to</em>. And he’s proven more than once that he’s stronger and more resilient than any of us.  </p><p>But he hasn’t moved his hand off his face yet though.</p><p>Bram, moving so gently, just says “Ok.” and gently coaxes him back down to sit.</p><p>None of us say anything. Simon still clearly needs a minute.</p><p>“God, I hate this.” He finally says after a beat. “I hate how angry I am at him, <em>still.</em>”</p><p>He scrunches up his face and looks really flustered. None of us say anything. Bram, facing Simon as much as possible, gently takes his hand.</p><p>Simon quickly looks at him before looking down again. “I just want to <em>let go</em> of this feeling and be done with it.” And his angry look, changes into sadness.</p><p>In that moment, the seriousness of what Simon went through kind of hits me again. How terrifying it must have been to open creeksecrets and see your biggest, most personal information out there for everyone to see. To say <em>nothing</em> about the Blue emails also being posted. No wonder even the sight of Martin’s face is kind of triggering for Simon’s emotions.</p><p>“You’ll let go of it when you’re <em>ready</em>.” Bram says softly.</p><p>Bram then does something that catches me off guard. I already knew Bram was crazy about Simon, but I didn’t expect Bram to be bold like this. In <em>public</em>.  Bram twists his body toward Simon. He moves his hand up to Simon’s shoulder, resting the palm of his hand down on Simon’s clavicle. He gently tilts Simon in toward him and slowly kisses Simon on his temple next to his eye. Instead of a normal kiss, Bram clearly intends to keep his lips there for a good long moment. Simon closes his eyes and crosses his arm across his own body and places his own hand on top of Bram’s.</p><p>The whole moment seems so….<em>intimate</em>, that I feel I have to look away. Even though they are at the table with us and sitting right in front of me, this is clearly a private moment between the two of them.</p><p>After a few seconds, I look back and Simon’s eyes are still closed but I can see the hint of a smile come across his face.  Abby and Leah exchange knowing, swoony glances to each other.</p><p>Bram gently pulls away from Simon. Simon opens his eyes and looks at Bram. Simon mouths “Thank you” to him. Bram whispers “You’re welcome” back to Simon and they look at each other.</p><p>Bram’s my best bro, but the way these two are looking at each other in this moment makes me realize this is already a legit, serious, committed relationship. I feel an instinctual tinge of jealousy because I <em>know</em> Simon is going to replace me in Bram's mind as his most important person pretty soon – if he hasn’t already.</p><p>But I don’t let myself dwell on that.</p><p>I want this for Bram.  Bram’s been pining after Simon for … <em>ever</em>. Bram deserves this. And I know, if I’m ever lucky enough to find a super awesome girl who I fall hard for, ideally Leah, but whoever… I know Bram will be my number one champion.</p><p>Simon turns to me and is clearly ready for a new conversation topic. “Garrett! Let’s get back to Bram’s birthday party. Do you need help with any prep? Is your older sister gonna hook us up with the liquor store again?”</p><p>But as I answer him, I can see in Simon’s face, that he’s still a little stressed. Like his mind is still on Martin and the incident that just transpired. I feel for the guy. This is a sucky thing to deal with, and I hope he’s able to find peace with it. I keep talking though, because I know that’s what he needs. Friends. Conversation and to look and move forward.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, we’re all having lunch again and chatting about last night’s basketball game in which we handily won against Eastview Secondary, when Martin surprises us all and approaches our table again.</p><p>Just like yesterday, I watch as Simon’s smile disappears. This time, however, instead of looking angry, with frayed nerves, Simon just looks a bit run down.</p><p>“Seriously, Martin? Is this going to be a daily thing??” He asks. His eyebrows are furrowed, like he really doesn’t want to deal with this anymore.</p><p>“Relax, Simon.” Martin starts. “I’m not here to ruin your day. I’m just here…” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “… to give you this.” and he extends an envelope to Simon.</p><p>Simon’s face changes instantly.</p><p>He looks surprised and very hesitant. He slowly accepts the envelope Martin is holding out to him. I can see that it simply says “for Simon” on it.</p><p>Simon makes no move to open it, he just holds it tentatively in his hand and looks back at Martin’s face, looking for more of an explanation.</p><p>“Look, Simon. I thought about what happened yesterday at lunch. Honestly, I haven’t stopped thinking about it.” Martin looks down at his feet for a second.</p><p>“I know I’m super in the wrong. And you definitely don’t owe me anything, least of all listening to me try and apologize right now. But I wanted to say some stuff to you. And I figured a card was the right way, because that way you can stop reading it anytime you want. You don’t even have to <em>start</em> reading it if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to have it.”</p><p>Simon doesn’t say anything, just kind of keeps looking sadly up at Martin.</p><p>Martin just replies “Anyway.” And sighs, and turns around and walks away. This time, he doesn’t leave the cafeteria. He just walks to a table on the other side of the room and sits by himself.</p><p>Simon is sitting in the middle seat with me and Bram on each side of him. As Simon opens the note, I gently get his attention to see if its ok to read over his shoulder, Simon makes a point of holding the note open and leaning back so both Bram and I can read along with him. Abby, Nick and Leah all sit across from us and watch us reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Simon, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your reaction at lunch yesterday shook me. Like, really shook me. I mean, I already knew what I did to you was a dick move. Even after you yelled at me in the parking lot that time before the carnival, and very clearly told me what it was I took away from you. I knew then, that what I did was … enormous. And life altering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think that I didn’t want to face the truth that I did something so …. permanent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not making excuses but I wanted to tell you that yesterday was because I was so desperate to not feel this shitty about what I did anymore. So desperate, that all I managed was to do yet another shitty thing, selfishly thinking only about myself and my own feelings. I downplayed my actions by trying to pretend that it was all water under the bridge now that everything’s out in the open and you and Bram are all happy in gay love. I really wanted to put this behind me, so I put my own guilt ahead of your feelings. I’m really so very sorry.  I should have known that I don’t get to get off the hook that easily. I probably don’t get to be off the hook at all. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I called my brother at college last night. As you will definitely remember, he’s also gay.  I told him what I did to you and he was … pretty harsh with me. He was, honestly, pretty brutal in raking me over the coals and, in excruciating detail, explaining to me how really, really, really bad what I did to you was. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so incredibly, impossibly sorry. For the shitty thing I did. And for not properly apologizing when I should have.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I know I ruined what little friendship you and I might have had before I did this awful thing. And I know the possibility of getting that back is basically zero.  I don’t blame you. And I know it’s selfish to ask you to forgive me and pretend like nothing happened. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I have to learn to live with what I did. I hope you know that I get it, how bad it was. And I promise I learned from this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t try and sit with you guys again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For whatever it’s worth, I really like you as a person. And I only want you to be happy. I’m really happy that you and Bram are so happy together. You both deserve it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Martin.</em>
</p><p>Wow. Maybe Martin isn’t as oblivious as we keep thinking he is. Reading that note makes me totally re-evaluate what happened yesterday. I realize now that he was just desperate. He did a really horrible thing and didn’t want to face it and tried to get around living with the guilt. I guess we can all understand that. Not that it excuses how stupid he was yesterday, but still.</p><p>Simon and Bram both just look at each other. Bram is clearly letting Simon react first, but Simon seems pretty ready to make peace with this whole thing. Bram smiles the gentlest smile I’ve ever seen on his face.  Simon smiles back at him.</p><p>Abby breaks the silence by gently asking, “Um. Can we read it too?”</p><p>Simon looks over at her and quietly responds, “Yeah…… But, um. In a minute.” He looks back down at the note for a second, and then sighs really loudly. A weird reluctant sigh. Like he’s trying to psych himself up for something.</p><p>He then grabs the note and stands up. Bram watches him, unsurprised and with a supportive smile.</p><p>Simon smiles down at him and quietly says, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Simon, note in hand, and walks down the aisle right up to Martin’s table and takes a seat across from him.</p><p>None of us have any chill, clearly. We have completely stopped talking to each other and are all watching this conversation between Simon and Martin take place, even though we can’t hear what they are saying.</p><p>Martin looks really nervous to have Simon across from him but is clearly accepting of his arrival and ready to have this conversation.</p><p>We all keep watching with interest. Simon starts talking right away while Martin dutifully listens. A couple of times, Simon gestures toward the note, as if referencing certain parts of it. Simon is clearly calm and is speaking slowly.</p><p>Martin does speak very briefly a couple of times, clearly in response to whatever Simon is saying.  Simon lets him. This doesn’t seem like a fight. In fact, there doesn’t look like there is even any tension at all. Simon seems measured and Martin seems nervous but my guess is they are on the same page.</p><p>At one point, Martin looks like he’s holding back tears, but Simon is definitely not being forceful with whatever he’s saying.</p><p>Almost the next second, Martin does let a tear slip, and then I can clearly make out him saying  “Thank you.” to Simon.</p><p>Well, now I’m <em>really</em> curious.</p><p>After another minute, Simon and Martin both get up from the table and Simon gives Martin a very short formal hug. It only lasts a fraction of a second.</p><p>Simon smiles at Martin and they both say bye as Simon turns and walks back toward us.</p><p>He sits back down and we all look at him expectantly but say nothing.</p><p>Simon looks around at all of us. He shrugs his shoulders and simply says,</p><p>“I <em>forgave</em> him.”</p><p>Bram’s smile grows a bit. Abby and Leah look at each other. Nick asks, “Is…uh… he gonna want to start sitting with us from now on?”</p><p>“No.” Simon replies firmly. “I told him he’s not, like,  <em>forbidden</em> from coming here but I can’t just pretend like nothing happened. He seemed to get it.”</p><p>Everyone kind of relaxes, none more than Simon. He just seems noticeably lighter than he did, even ten minutes ago.</p><p>“That was pretty big of him… to write this note.” Simon says, and gestures to the note still in his hand. A generous thing to say, that’s for sure.</p><p>Leah gently but decisively takes the note out of Simon’s hand. She waits a moment to see if he is upset but he just looks at her and does nothing, as if allowing her to have it, so she opens it up and she, Nick and Abby all read it.</p><p>“That was pretty big of <em>you</em>, Si. To forgive him.” Bram says.  “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Simon looks at him and seems like he’s trying to stifle a little emotion. He manages to just say “Thank you.” He clearly wants to say more to Bram, but whatever it is, he keeps it to himself.</p><p>I know that the two of them will discuss this more when they’re on their own and can talk it out to their hearts’ content. So, I decide to take this moment to diffuse some of the intensity of the moment.</p><p>“But, if you and Martin aren’t enemies anymore, what on <em>earth</em> will the school gossip about now??” I say jokingly.</p><p>Simon turns to me and laughs. “Hopefully this will mean they’ll stop talking about me <em>altogether</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, not likely, buddy.” I respond. “I think you and Brammy boy here will continue to be considered something <em>legendary</em> in the gossip circles. Get used to it!”</p><p>Bram and Simon both groan at the same time. I know both of them hate the idea of being on anyone’s radar but each other’s. But I wasn’t kidding. I feel like neither one realizes just how unusual and inspiring their story really is. I doubt the story of ‘<em>Simon and Bram’</em> is going away anytime soon. And judging from how they are with each other. I think they’re going to stay <em>‘Simon and Bram’</em> for a long time to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, alright. I know that's kind of cheesy. But I wasn’t sure how to better end this story. I wanted Martin closure and I wanted the story to be forward-focused. </p><p>Got two more stories in this series (for now) ;)</p><p>Anyhow! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading both this story and my other ones !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>